


The way of the world

by RobronRainbows



Category: Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden - Fandom, aaron and Robert - Fandom, robron
Genre: Aaron’s 17, Alcohol, Bisexual, First Times, Fluff, Football, Gay, M/M, Robert’s 19, Sexual, Smut, confident aaron, living together at the farm, soft, talking about homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Aaron helping Robert in more ways than one





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Talks about homophobia.

His view out of the windscreen from the back seat was making him feel slightly sick. His head resting against the fogged up window, slightly banging as the car rocked over pot holes. He was in his own little world, thinking about the conversation him and his Dad had had hours before. 

“Robert?” A quiet voice trying to get his attention. 

Robert looked round slightly, not enough to see him. 

“What?”

Aaron was sitting opposite Vic in the very back of the car. 

“Vic’s asleep.”

Robert looked round to see. “And?”

“I Just wanted to say, you can talk to me if you want.” Aaron whispered. 

“What you on about?”

Aaron was just Robert’s little sisters friend. He didn’t speak to him much, even though they all lived together. 

“I…I heard the conversation between you and your dad earlier. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I was in the other room.”

Robert just sighed. He didn’t have the strength to kick off.

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise Robert. I just wanted to say.. that, you can talk to me if you want.. or not, it’s up to you.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because.. I get it. Robert, I know how you feel.”

“You don’t know how I feel Aaron. Listen, I get your trying to be nice or whatever but if your going to keep it to yourself then we don’t have a problem.”

Aaron quickly looked at Jack in the drivers seat. “I know how you feel because I’m.. i’m gay.”

Robert froze for a minute, before he looked round at Aaron. “Is this a joke!”

“What.. no!” 

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Robert.. no, of course I’m not. I’m telling you so you know.”

“Why would you tell me that?”

“Because..” He hushed his voice as he realised it was getting too loud. “I don’t want you to feel on your own.” Aaron sat back. “Just forget I said anything. How about I won’t tell anyone about you and you don’t mention anything about me. Deal?”

Robert felt bad. “Aaron..”

“Forget it!”

 

. . .

 

It was late. Robert went to bed but snuck back down the stairs at midnight to watch some football he’d recorded. He often did this. His dad gave him a bed time and he had to stick to it. He was 19 but that didn’t seem to matter to his dad. ‘Under his roof, his rules’ was always the saying with him, just how it was. 

 

It was gone 1am when he got woken up by a glass hitting the bottom of the sink in the kitchen. 

“Shit!” Aaron got his glass of water and tried to sneak back through the living room and upstairs. 

“What you doing?” 

Robert’s voice made him jump. 

“Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“Yeah. You did actually.”

“Sorry.” Aaron turned and headed towards the stairs. 

Robert’s head dipped. “Sorry Aaron. I’m sorry about earlier in the car. I just thought you were winding me up.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t do that.”

“Come sit down.” 

Aaron walked round the sofa, placed his drink on the coffee table and sat down. 

“Are you really gay?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah.”

“How do you know?” Robert felt embarrassed when Aaron smiled at the question. 

“Well I fancy boys and not girls.”

“Right.”

“Well how do you know!?”

Robert sat back into the cushions. “I don’t know. I mean I do like boys, I know I do. But I like girls as well.”

“Well then your bisexual.”

“Is that a thing though.” 

Aaron frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, can I really like them both do you reckon.”

“Yeah, Course you can.” 

Robert ran a hand down his leg. Fidgeting with the drawstrings on his joggers. “It’s just, it’s so confusing to me. Liking both. Why can’t I just be normal.”

Aaron didn’t know how to answer that. 

“I don’t mean you aren’t, I meant.. I mean it would just be easier, wouldn’t it. Being straight.”

“Yeah in some ways. It would. But I’m not ashamed of who I am.”

“Neither am I. I just wished my Dad understood.”

“Maybe he’ll come round to the idea. It’s his generation isn’t it.”

“People say that, but I reckon you’re just homophobic or your not.”

“Maybe it’s not that back and white.”

Robert shrugged. “I just wish we could all be who we wanted and it didn’t matter. It’s just love isn’t it. That’s all it’s about. Well, sex and love I guess but it’s not hurting anyone. I don’t get why some people are so offended by it.”

“The way of the world. Would be hell of a lot simpler if no one cared, but they do, unfortunately.”

Aaron looked at the tele. “Oh I missed this game!”

Robert put it back to the start. “You wanna watch?”

“Yeah. If you don’t mind?”

“No.” 

Aaron sat back properly.

After 10 minutes of them both complaining quietly about how the defence was so bad Robert walked through to the kitchen.

“You want a beer?”

Aaron frowned. “Won’t your dad know they’re missing.”

“Nah. He won’t notice.”

“Yeah, go on then.”

Robert pooped the caps off and passed one to Aaron. 

“You trying to get me drunk!?” Aaron smiled. 

“If you’re gunna get drunk off one beer then you’re a much bigger light weight than I thought.”

“I haven’t drunk since that time me and Vic got so drunk and sick on WKD’s”

Robert laughed. “When was that?”

“About 3 months a go. We sneaked then when we went camping.”

Robert chuckled “didn’t know you were such a wild child!”

Aaron nudged him “Shut up!”

 

. . .

 

“He’s so stupid. He won’t pass, why can’t he just pass, the idiot.”

Robert was well into the game and Aaron loved his passion for it. “They’re defence is always shite.”

Robert sat back. He looked at Aaron. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Have you.. have you been with a guy?”

Aaron half winced. “What do you mean, been with?”

“You know what I mean. Sex.”

Aaron almost chocked on his beer. “Oh. No I haven’t. 

“Right.”

“Have you?”

“No.” 

They both smiled through the awkwardness 

“I just.. I dunno. Wanted to see if you had.”

Aaron gave a half look round at the stairs. “I haven’t had sex but I did give a guy at school a blowjob at his mates party.”

Robert felt his cheeks go hot. “Really?” 

“Yeah. He just kissed me out of no where, I didn’t even know he was into guys, but yeah.. we just carried on and he asked me to suck him off.”

“So you did.” Robert laughed. 

“Why not. I enjoyed it as much as him I think.”

Robert just smirked and looked back at the tele. 

“Have you just kissed a guy?”

Robert nodded. “Can’t be all as randy as you!”

Aaron huffed. “You would if you had the chance.”

“Well, Yeah. Obviously!” 

Aaron was feeling a little hot. He has an idea but he wasn’t exactly sure it was a good one. 

“What you thinking?” Robert asked. 

Aaron licked his lips. “I’ll give you a blow job if you want?”

Robert could feel his heart rate increase. “What?”

“Nothing. Forget it.”

Aaron got up. 

“Wait. Wait.. I.. Yeah.”

Aaron waited. 

“I mean.. if you want to. Yeah okay.”

Aaron smiled. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought. “When?”

Robert felt nervously excited. “Now?”

Aaron walked back and sat down. He moved closer. “You wanna kiss of just..” He looked at Robert crotch. 

Robert didn’t answer so he just moved to knees on the floor. Robert was half hard at the sight. Aaron ran his hands up and down Roberts thighs slowly. He moved so he was in between his legs. 

Aaron could see his hard dick straining in his joggers. “Pull these down.”

Robert lifted his bum off the sofa and pulled them down to his ankles. The sight almost took Aaron’s breath away. Robert was big. He gently ran his hand along the cotton covered shaft and over the sensitive head. Robert’s legs spread wider as his hands roamed the sofa cushions. 

Aaron’s hand pressure got stronger as he gripped and stokes as much of Robert’s dick as he could. 

Aaron grabbed the top of his boxers, looked at Robert for permission and pulled them down slowly. He revealed the dark blonde pubic hair and half his shaft. The swollen veins and thick hardness made Aaron’s mouth water.

Robert was just watching. He was leaking pre-come and scared he’d come before Aaron even started. 

“Aaron…” the strain in his voice just spurred Aaron on more. 

He pulled his boxers all the way down to his ankles and the sighed made Aaron grin. “Fuck!” Aaron wrapped his hand around him, feeling the weight of him, before moving his mouth closer. Robert’s breathing was rapid, he couldn’t believe this was happening. 

Aaron’s tongue connected with the head and Robert let out a deep moan. 

He took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and into the slit. The salty pre-come taste was something Aaron enjoyed. 

As he held the base, he took as much as he could down his throat. Robert was blissed out by the feeling. 

“aaahh my god.” Robert just stared at Aaron’s mouth around him. 

With his hand and mouth moving at the same time, Robert had his hand on Aaron’s shoulder. “I’m going to come.”

Aaron went for it, sucking and rubbing him as fast as he could until he felt Robert swell even more and then come hard down his throat. 

He pulled off of Robert and continued to stroke until there was nothing left. He let go, ran his hands down Robert legs and stood up. After a few seconds, Robert looked down at himself and moved to pull up His boxers and joggers. 

Aaron just sat beside him. Didn’t say anything. 

Robert shifted in seat, looking at Aaron. “Thanks.”

Aaron laughed. “Your welcome.” 

There was a hint of awkwardness. 

“Do you..” Robert looked down at Aaron’s obvious hard on in his soft shorts. “Want me to..”

Aaron could see he was a little nervous. “It’s alright.” He got up and walked to the stairs, looking back at Aaron. “You can do me next time.” He smiled before walking up the stairs. 

Robert took a deep breath. He looked back at the tele that was still playing and ran a hand through his hair. The smile that grew on his face was one he couldn’t hold back. He couldn’t believe that’d just happened, and he knew he wanted more.


	2. Chapter 2

It was harvest time and Robert had the job of stacking all the smaller rectangular bales into a stack of 12. He hates it. Hot and itchy. Far from his favourite job on the farm. 

Aaron had been given the job of bailing the straw. He’d almost finished the whole field that Robert was working on. He felt sorry for him. He always got the blunt end of the stick with his dad. 

Once Aaron had done, he parked up, grabbed some gloves and went to help Robert. 

 

. . .

 

“Want some help?”

There was never any awkwardness between them after last time. That’d just sort of pretended it never happened. They’d both think about it when they were alone at night, with their hand firmly wrapped around their dicks, but they hadn’t spoken a word about it. 

Robert rested his elbows on the top of the stack. “Yeah.” He was exhausted. “I’d appreciate it.”

Aaron looked round. “Right. I’ll start on them ones over there.”

Robert took a deep breath and carried on with a nod. 

 

. . . 

 

Aaron looked around the field, but couldn’t see Robert. He walked over to the last stack he was working on and found him sitting again it in the shade. 

“You alright?” Aaron asked concerned. 

Robert just had his head resting on his arms. “Yeah. Just needed a second.”

“Listen, go get a drink. I can do the rest.”

“No it’s fine.” He went to get up and stumbled. 

Aaron caught him. “Come on, you need a drink.”

“I’m fine.”

“Just shut up and let me help you.” 

He stopped Aaron again. 

“My dads at home. He’ll just moan if it’s not done.”

“Robert. You need to get out of the sun.”

“I’ll just sit here for a bit. If you can do the rest, that’d be great. I’ll be alright in a bit.”

Aaron just sighed. “Okay. I’ll get them done, then you get inside, yeah?”

Robert nodded. His head was spinning. 

 

. . . 

 

Half an hour later and Aaron helped Robert into the house. As soon as Robert saw his dad, he shrugged Aaron off and pretended he was fine. 

“Got em done.” Jack said plainly. 

“Yeah. All done.”

Jack said no more and got up. “I’m off into town. Need some more sheep feed. Don’t be lazy while I’m gone.”

With that he left. 

 

Robert sat down at the table and Aaron got him a drink. 

“Here.”

Robert took a sip. “Thanks.”

Aaron put a hand on his upper back, rubbing it slowly. “You should go lay down for a bit. You might have heat stroke or something. 

Robert did have to admit, he wasn’t feeling well at all. “Yeah, Maybe.”

“No, definitely. Go on.” He ushered him up and towards the stairs 

“Do you want some help?”

“I’m fine Aaron.” He turned back round as Aaron walked away. “Thanks though. Thanks for helping me.”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah, Course.”

 

. . .

 

Aaron went to check on Robert after 20 minutes. He knocked on the bedroom door but there was no answer. He quietly opened the door, and heard the shower going on the joining bathroom. 

The shower stopped and Robert walked out with a towel around his waist. “FUCK!” He held his chest. “You trying to kill me.”

“Sorry!” 

Robert sat on the bed. “Needed a cold shower. Helped a lot. 

“Good. Just came to check on you. Make sure you hadn’t died or something.

“Well I nearly just did, thanks to you!” He said with a laugh. 

“It’s good to be shocked every now again.”

“Is it now!”

“I think I heard that somewhere.”

“Or you just made it up.”

Aaron tilted his head to the side. “Maybe.” 

 

Aaron was doing his best not to look at Roberts mostly naked body. He’d already seen what was under the towel, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to see again. 

Robert caught him looking. “You checking me out?”

Aaron’s eyes shot in. “Err..” he knew he’d been seen. “Maybe.”

Robert raised his eyebrows. “What you thinking?”

“You can probably tell.”

They were flirting, and they both knew it. 

“Maybe you can tell me anyway.” Robert was feeling his normal horny self. 

“Just thinking about your cock!.” 

That surprised Robert. He didn’t think he’d get off on Aaron talking about him like that, but he did. 

“What about it?”

“What you could do with it.” Aaron licked his lips. He was half hard, just wanting Robert right there.

Aaron walked over to him. “You want to?”

Robert’s smile faded a little with nerves. “Want to what?”

Aaron wanted to say it. He knew it was hot, but there was slight shyness making him think twice about it, but as he looked down at Roberts hard cock pressed again the white towel he couldn’t not day it. 

“Fuck me!”

Robert felt heat spread up his neck. He looked at Aaron with a serious face. “Really?”

Aaron ran his hand down his stomach and cupped himself over his jeans. “Yeah.”

Robert’s eyes followed his hand, then instantly rubbed his own crotch. “Ok.”

The tension was electric as Aaron started undressing. It was slow, making Robert wait every last second. Robert’s towel had been tossed to the floor as Aaron slid his boxers down, kicking them off and letting Robert see all of him. 

He thought Aaron was beautiful in every way. He stood up and walked over, stood close enough that their dick touched and both men took that as a point to just lunge at each other. The kisses were messy and fast, hands everywhere. 

Robert’s legs hit the bed and they both fell onto it. Robert was feeling so good. Aaron’s soft skin, the feeling on having someone warm and hard on top of him made his head dizzy. He loved it. 

Aaron pulled away and lifted himself on his hands. “I’m guessing you don’t have any lube or condoms?”

“Shit. No.”

Aaron smiled. “Don’t worry. I have.”

He got off Robert and quickly hurried out the door to his room across the hallway. He grabbed what he needed and returned to see Robert sitting in the edge of the bed. 

“Here.” He passed Robert the condom. 

Robert looked nervous. Aaron frowned and had a thought. “You know how to put it on?”

Robert felt embarrassed. 

“It’s alright. I’ll show you.”

Robert was trying his best not feel stupid. 

Aaron put his hands on Roberts face, pulling him into a kiss. “Robert we all have to do stuff for the first time. It’s okay. Don’t feel embarrassed.”

Robert smiled. “Yeah.”

 

He kissed Robert again. “You need to get me ready first.” He passed Robert the lube. “Let me lay down.” 

Robert moved so Aaron could lay on the bed. He opened his legs. “Use the lube.”

Robert was rock hard. He climbed onto the bed, got between Aaron’s legs and put some lube on his fingers. Aaron gave him the nod to touch him and Roberts hands were shaking a little as he slowly stroked against Aaron’s opening. 

Aaron couldn’t help but touch himself as it happens. Robert’s hand making the area wet and slippery. “Go on.” Aaron nodded as Robert slowly pushed a finger in a little way. Aaron breath caught in his throat. 

“You okay?”

Aaron smiled. “Yeah. Keep going.”

Robert’s finger was moving in and out as he watched Aaron’s face. 

After a while, Aaron asked for another. 

Robert swallowed, pushing another alongside and Aaron felt his body react. 

 

Soon Robert had added a third and Aaron was practically riding them. His eyes closed, mouth open as soft moans filtering out. 

His hand reached down to stop Roberts. “Think I’m good.” He smiled as Robert pulled out. 

Aaron sat up and grabbed the condom. “Like this.”  
He showed Robert how to open it, pinch the end and slide it down Roberts dick. “See. Easy.” He kissed Robert before turning around and getting onto his knees. “Like this?” Aaron asked and Robert couldn’t do much but nod. His limbs felt a little weak as he ran his hand down Aaron’s back as he got the lube. “I’ll use more, yeah?”

Aaron looked round. “Yeah.”

Robert body felt like it was buzzing. The sight of Aaron like this was making Roberts heart thump out his chest. 

He rubbed more lube down his length and onto Aaron. The slight moans coming from Aaron as he did so was making him feel good. Knowing he was making Aaron feel like that was making him more confident in himself. 

 

He held himself and lined up to Aaron’s hole. “Should I?”

“Yeah.” Aaron’s felt the pressure, he felt the burn as Robert slowly edged his way in. Aaron’s heat consumed Robert completely and he thought he was about to come. Robert’s hands on Aaron’s hips, as his own hips rocked gently again Aaron’s bum. 

Robert’s voice was hardly there. “You okay?” 

Aaron’s moans where long and soft. “Just keep going slow.”

Robert slowed even more just to make sure. He couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of himself pushing into Aaron. He felt amazing. He felt like he was trembling with pleasure. 

After 5 more minutes Aaron told him to go faster. 

And he did. 

He moved slightly and rubbed against Aaron’s prostate. 

“Ohhhh yaa. Robert.. ahhh.”

Robert smiled. He moved his hips faster. 

“Yea.. yeahhh.”

He kept up the pace and felt himself get close. Both men making noises they couldn’t stop themselves from making. The heat radiated through Aaron’s body was nothing like he’d known before. The feeling of being so full, of having Robert thrusting into him was making him smile. 

“Fuck Aaron. I’m gunna come soon.”

Aaron took himself in his hand with a strained noise and frantically stroked His ridged dick. 

Soon, Robert felt that warming tightening as he came hard into the condom. He panted as he slowed down. 

Aaron was seconds away from coming himself as he pushed slowly into Robert dick as his hand slowed down and wrapped around the head of his leaking dick tightly as he covered the mattress sheet in hot white cum. 

Robert slowly pulled out and kissed up Aaron’s back. They both tried to catch their breath as they laid next to each other on the bed. 

After a few minutes Aaron let out a little laugh. He sat up, looking down at Robert. “Fuck.” He said smiling at Robert’s very spent look. He reached down to Roberts now soft penis, taking the condom off, getting off the bed and putting it in the bin. “Remember that’s in there in case your dad sees it.”

Robert nodded. 

Aaron got back on the bed facing Robert. “You alright?”

He turned his head to face Aaron. “Yeah.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “Can’t believe we just did that.”

Aaron smiled, moving his head so his forehead touched Robert’s. “Why?”

“Felt amazing.” He leaned closer, kissing Aaron’s lips. “Thank you.”

There was a silence. It was a comfortable, cosy silence, that surrounded them. 

“You’re pretty good you know.”

Robert huffed. “Knew I would be!”

Aaron shook his head lightly. “Idiot.”


	3. Chapter 3

Robert and Aaron had been sharing looks all week. There was a weird sense of familiarity with how they worked together now. Before they didn’t say much and got on with the job, but now, it was more like they were good mates. 

It was early morning and Aaron was up because he had to meet a guy who was coming to pick up the corn from the big barn. 

It was freezing for this time of year and Aaron could see his breath in the air. He wanted his warm bed. 

 

. . . 

 

Aaron bundled in the kitchen, rubbing his hands together. “Bloody cold out there you know.”

Vic was having her breakfast at the table. 

“Where’s Rob?” Aaron asked as he took his coat off. 

“He’s still in the shower.”

“Heard them two last night, shouting. What was it about this time?” Aaron heard it all, but he didn’t like to look nosey. 

Vic put her spoon down. “Something about Robert not taking responsibility for the work he needs to do.”

“But he does everything Jack tells him.”

Vic shrugged. “I know.”

“Why’s he like that with him?.”

“Just wants him to do well I suppose.”

Aaron huffed. “Well that’s not the way to do it. Maybe try and encourage him instead of putting him down all the while!”

Vic just sighed and shrugged. “Yeah well you know my dad.”

Aaron popped the kettle on. “Well he should be a little kinder, maybe.”

“It’s how he is with Robert.”

“Doesn’t make it right.”

Vic just shrugged again, got her coat and left. 

He knew she cared, but he also knew Jack Sugden. 

 

. . . 

 

Half an hour later and Robert and Aaron were having breakfast together. They’d greeted each other with a smile but nothing was said. Aaron could tell he was in a bad mood. Obviously the events of last night was still all Robert was thinking about. 

“Want any more tea?” Aaron asked as he saw Robert had finished his. 

“Nah.” Roberts head was down looking at a car magazine. 

“You alright?” 

Robert looked up “Yeah. Just, you know.”

Aaron did know. He hated it. “Yeah.”

“Sorry you have to hear it.”

“Robert, you don’t have to be sorry for that. It’s not your fault your Dads like that with you.”

“Isn’t it!”

Aaron got up and sat on the chair next to him. “Of course it’s not. I’ve lived here for 2 years and I’ve never seen you give him a reason for the way he treats you.”

Robert sighed. “Must just be me then. Must be something wrong, something he doesn’t like about me.” Robert felt like crying. He’d given up. 

Aaron could see how sad it made him. “Robert, listen to me. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Your amazing. You work hard, you put so much effort into everything you do, your always polite to him, even when he’s being a complete twat. He’s lucky to have a son like you.”

Robert suddenly felt emotional, like he’d never been told any of that before and he didn’t know how to take it. He stared at Aaron for a few seconds, before leaning forward and kissing his lips softly. “You really think all that?” 

Aaron, still a little shocked from the kiss, smiled and nodded. “You need to believe in yourself Robert. Because I do.”

“Why?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Aaron moved his arm across the table, stroking a thumb across Roberts arm. “Don’t let him stop you from being the person you are.”

“Not always that simple, is it.”

“No, it’s not. But just.. just don’t let him make you feel worthless, because your far from it.”

 

Suddenly he door opened and Aaron moved back as quickly as he could. Both men stilled as they hopped jack hadn’t seen anything. 

“Don’t sit there all day will you boy.” Jack said in a sharp tone. 

Robert gave him a look, then got up and grabbed his jacket before heading outside. 

Aaron just sat there.

“The top fence needs mending.” 

Aaron looked up at Jack. “I’ve got to get the medicine for the sheep from the vets in town.”

“I’ll do that. The fence needs mending now!”

Aaron just nodded. “Right.” He got up, walked round jack and went out the door. 

 

. . .

 

 

Aaron had done mending the fence when he spotted Robert in the Land Rover, speeding off out of the yard. Part of him wanted to ring him, text him, telling him he was there if he wanted to let off steam.. but he didn’t want to make things worse. 

 

. . . 

 

It was late when Robert got back. He’d been gone all day and Jack had asked Aaron a few times if he’d heard from him.  
Aaron was starting to worry if something actually had happened to him as it started getting late. He was in his room, perfect view of the yard, so he could see when Robert came back. It’d gone midnight when he eventually came back. Aaron was watching him as he got out the car and looked at the house. He waited for a couple of minutes before walking inside. He listened out for Robert quietly going to his bedroom. 

Aaron knew it was probably a bad Idea because jack might have also had the same plan but, he softly opened his door, creeped across the hallway and gently knocked on Roberts door. 

A few seconds later, Robert appeared. 

“Hey.”

Robert looked warn out. 

“Are you okay?”

Robert just left the door open and walked back to his bed. 

Aaron stepped inside and closed the door. He walked up to Robert and sat beside him. 

“I’m here, if you want to talk.” 

Robert was silent. 

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” 

Robert reached across to Aaron’s knee and held it. He shuffled so he was up close next to him and rested his head on Aaron’s shoulder. “Can we just chill?”

Aaron smiled. “Course.”

“You probably think I’m weird.” Robert mumbled. 

Aaron’s hand rested on top of Roberts. “Why would I think that.”

Robert shrugged. 

“Let’s lay down.” Aaron said as he placed a kiss to Robert head. 

Robert slowly stood up and took his jeans and top off. 

Aaron was about to do the same. “What if your dad walks in?”

“Don’t care.”

“You do.”

“You can go if you want!”

“Robert.” His voice was soft. “I want to be here with you.”

“Then come lay with me.” 

Robert got into bed. 

Aaron took his joggers and t shirt off and slipped in next to him. 

Robert was on his back, he pulled Aaron so he was half on top of him with his head resting on his chest with an arm around his waist. The feeling of having a warm body was bliss for both of them. 

They got comfortable, and after 10 minutes, they both started feeling sleepy. 

Robert kissed Aaron’s head. “Thank you Aaron.”

“Told you, I’m here for you.”

It didn’t take long before they were both fast asleep. 

 

. . . 

 

It was 5am when Aaron work up. The room was dark with some light leaking in through the blinds. He panicked before looking at the time, then Relaxed. 

“Rob.” He whispered. 

Robert’s eyes opened. 

“I better go back to my room. It’s 5am.” 

Aaron got out of bed and grabbed his things. 

Robert couldn’t help but notice Aaron’s hard on.

He smiled. “Excited are we?”

Aaron looked at where Robert was looking. 

“Hard not to when I’m next to you.”

“Errr.. that’s so cheesy.” Robert laughed. 

Robert had a thought. One he knew once he’d got he couldn’t get out of his head. He shifted in bed and sat on the side. “Come here.”

He pulled Aaron towards him and cupped his arse cheeks. He looked up at Aaron. “Maybe I can sort this out for you.”

Aaron felt so turned on. The sight of Robert, with his hands on his arse and his face so close to his hard dick, made it difficult to say anything at all. 

Robert took that look as a yes and began to rub him through his boxers.

Aaron’s eyes rolled in his head and he slowly pealed away Aaron’s underwear, letting his cock spring back. Robert held him firmly, feeling the pulse run through Aaron dick, hot and hard in his hand was making Robert rock hard. He lined it up to his mouth and consumed the head with his heat. Aaron’s legs almost buckled as Robert took him to the back of his throat. It made Robert gag slightly but he kinda got off on it. He pulled off and smiled, rubbing Aaron, pulling at him, moving down to lick around the deep red head. His hand thrusting back and forth as Aaron moaned quietly into his palm. 

He was making Aaron tremble. The feeling, seeing Robert take all of him was an image he’d never forget. 

His hands moved back to Aaron’s arse, pushed Aaron into his mouth. His pace got quicker and Aaron began to move his hips.

Before long, Aaron was thrusting into Roberts mouth at a fast pace, Robert’s hand dug into Aaron’s hips as Aaron tugged on his hair with a firm grip. 

“Rob…ro.. I’m gunna come.” 

Robert pulled back slightly, letting the cum hit the back of his throat. 

 

Aaron’s breathing was frantic. He looked down to see Robert pushing down on his rock hard dick in his boxers. 

Aaron got on his knees, pushed Roberts hand out the way and pulled his dick from his boxers. 

He used the pre-come that drooled down his shaft as lube, before wrapping his hand around Robert and trusting his hand quickly. 

Robert propped himself up on his elbows as he laid back and moaned at having Aaron touch him. It didn’t take long before his hips bucked upward as he came all down Aaron hand. 

The back of his head hit the mattress, as his body felt like it was floating. 

Aaron smiled. “Have you been watching porn or something. Where did you learn how to suck someone off like that? He laughed. “Fuck that was hot.”

Robert sat up. “I think it was you who started fucking my face!”

Aaron huffed. “You started pushing me into you.”

They both laughed. “Let’s just agree that we both made that happen, and we both enjoyed it.”

“It wasn’t too much, was it?” Aaron asked. 

Robert stood up. “Are you joking. It was so good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I guess I like being fucked in the face.”

Aaron giggled. “Don’t we all!”

Robert raised his eyebrows. “Why. Had it done to you before?”

“No. But I bet I’d like it.” 

Robert ran a hand down his chest. “I bet you would.” he whispered “Can I have a kiss?”

Aaron pouted. “Maybe.” He held Roberts face, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

 

“ROBERT!” 

They both froze. 

Robert swallowed deeply before fear took over. 

Aaron looked around. He grabbed his clothes.

Robert was still in panic mode when Aaron moved him out the way and dived under the bed. 

“Robert. Get in bed.” Aaron hissed. 

Robert snapped out of his daze, jumping into bed and pretending to be asleep. 

 

Jack burst in. “ROBERT GET UP!” 

Aaron felt himself stop breathing. 

“YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!” He shouted. 

Robert sat up. 

“I don’t fucking care where you were yesterday. You have twice the amount to do today so you get out there and stop being such a lazy little disappointment!.”

Jack stormed out and Robert took a deep breath.

After what felt like hours, Aaron shifted out from under the bed. 

He looked at Robert and could see that sad look he always got when his dad talked to him that way. 

“Robert?”

“Just go back to your room Aaron.”

He stared at Robert. He could feel the pain seeping into him. He just wanted to hug him. Take care of him, but he knew he needed to just go. He got dressed and left. 

Robert looked at the closed door as Aaron went. He felt like he’d just been hit by a brick wall. He felt trapped, he felt out of control of his life and out of control of his feelings towards Aaron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:   
> Talks of homophobia.

It had been a week of grunts and stern looks between Robert and his dad. The atmosphere in the house was like a thick fog, that would need a chainsaw to cut. 

Aaron was hiding out in his room with Vic. They often did this in the evening, playing PlayStation and eating a big bag of cheep popcorn they got from the village shop. 

Out of no where there was a loud bang from downstairs. 

Aaron sat up “what the hell was that?”

Vic looked worried. 

Aaron got up. “I’ll go and see.”

“I’ll come with you.”

They slowly walked downstairs to see jack standing in the kitchen looking stunned. 

Aaron looked down. “Robert!”

He was out cold on the floor with blood running down the back of his head. He pulled his phone out and dialled 999. 

“No don’t!” Jack said as he snapped out of his daze. “They’ll charge me. I didn’t mean to.”

There was a smashed plant pot next to Robert. 

“Did you hit him with that?” Vic said with a small voice. 

He just ignored her. 

“Well you can’t leave him like this. He needs help jack!” Aaron went to press call when he looked back at Jack. “What happened?”

Everyone in the room knew he’d cause it. “What do I tell them?”

Jack panicked. “I don’t know.”

Aaron called them and looked at jack with disgust as he made up some lies. 

 

An hour later and Robert was in the back of the ambulance.

“Are you coming with us?” The paramedic asked jack. 

Aaron just stared at him. Willing him to say yes. 

“I’ll take these two in the car behind.”

Aaron shook his head. “I’ll go with him. Someone should be with him.” He said harshly as he jumped in the back. 

 

. . . 

 

Robert started making noises.

“He’s waking up!” Aaron said quickly. 

The paramedic checked him over before reassuring them they’d be at the hospital soon and to try not to move. 

Robert was strapped down and could only see the ceiling of the ambulance. 

“I’m here Rob.”

“Aaron?”

“Yeah. Your alright. Don’t worry.”

“What happened?”

Aaron looked sideways at the paramedic. “You fell down the stairs, hit your head.”

Robert frowned. “Did I?”

“Yeah.” 

Aaron wanted to reach out his hand and hold onto Roberts. 

“Your dad and Vic are meeting us at the hospital, okay.”

“My dad?”

“Yeah.”

Robert didn’t expect him to care. 

“Ok.” 

 

. . . 

 

 

Robert sat in the bed as Aaron and Vic sat each side of him. 

“I feel fine. This is all a bit much. I just hit my head.”

Both of them looked sheepish. 

His dad and the doctor walked in. 

Aaron got up. “Everything Alright?”

“You’ll be just fine Robert. A few stitches and you can go home.”

Robert nodded. “Good. Thanks.”

“Your dad was worried about you.”

Robert just fake smiled. “Right.”

The doc notice some tension. “Right well I’ve got my next patient, so I’ll see you.” He walked out the room and the tension only got worse. 

 

There was silence all the way through the nurse putting the stitches in, silence for a while after she’d gone. None of them knew what to say. 

 

Jack drove them all home. It was gone 10pm when they got back and they hadn’t really said anything. 

 

When they got into the house, jack went to go upstairs. 

“Really dad, nothing. Your not even going to say sorry!” Robert said with a sharp tone. “I mean, you could have kill me.. or was that what you were trying to do?”

“Don’t talk stupid!”

Aaron and Vic just looked on. 

“I remember I was in the kitchen. I remember we were arguing and then nothing. Doesn’t take a genius to work it out.” He pointed at Aaron and Vic. “Why are they being so quiet. Why is it so awkward… Because you hurt me and you don’t want them to say anything. Did you threaten them not to tell.”

“Of course I didn’t.”

“Then what?”

“It was an accident. That’s all.”

Robert smiled. “You don’t just accidentally throw a plant pot at your sons head!”

Jack looked down at his hands. “I didn’t mean to hit you.”

“What. What the hell were you trying to do then?”

“Scare you.”

“Scare me!”

Robert walked up to Jack. “You’re suppose to love me, care for me, not scare me.” He stepped back, feeling like nothing mattered anymore. “Why did you hate me so much?”

Jack looked spaced out. “I don’t.”

“Yes you do. Why do you treat me like shit, like I’ve done something wrong all the time. There is no love there anymore. You used to care but now, now you literally hate me dad. I want to know why?”

Jack just stared at him in silence. 

He stepped forwards and got in his dads face. “Because you know?”

Aaron’s stomach dropped. 

Jack got a look. One that Aaron didn’t like. 

Robert huffed out a laugh. “You know don’t you. That’s why you hate me.”

Robert felt his eyes fill with tears. “You hate me because I’m not your perfect son. Because.. what? You don’t think I’m normal?”

Vic frowned. “What you on about Rob?”

Jack didn’t have love in his eyes. He had a look that made Robert feel sick. 

“Go on then. Tell me how you know?”

Robert pushed at jacks chest, making him hit the wall.”

“TELL ME!”

Jack lost it. “YOUR FILTHY MAGAZINE!” He shouted. 

Robert thought back. He huffed out a laugh. “You mean my magazine full of naked men.”

Aaron felt panicked for Robert. 

“How can you.. what’s wrong with you?” Jack said like he was desperate. “I’ll help you. Sort you out.”

“Sort him out! Are you Fucking kidding me!” Aaron spat. 

“Aaron, leave it.” Robert warned. 

“No. You should be proud of your son, not ashamed. There is nothing wrong with him, nothing at all. If anyone needs help, needs sorting out, it’s you. You’re the one who can learn to accept him. He’s perfect the way he is. He’s your SON!”

Jack just shook his head. “You… your okay with this?”

Aaron was in disbelief. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be.”

“Because.. becau…”

“because nothing.” Vic moves towards her Dad. “You should still love him dad.”

Aaron felt his heart sink. 

“Dad he’s still Robert. He’s our Robert. It makes no difference who he wants to be with.”

Jack shook his head. “No. I can’t do this.”

He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. 

“DAD!” Vic shouted. 

But he left. They all stood in silence and they heard his truck drive off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been like 100 years since updating.
> 
> WARNING. lot’s of homophobic content.

Robert blinked away the tears in his eyes. He slowly walked over to the kitchen table and sat down heavily. “What do I do now?” His voice was breaking. “He’s going to kick me out!”

Vic sat down opposite him. “He won’t. I won’t let him, okay?”

Robert looked across the room at Aaron. “Thank you. For what you said.”

Aaron gave him a small smile. 

Robert didn’t know how to feel. He wanted to just run, but he knew that wouldn’t help. 

“Dad will come round Rob.”

“And what if he doesn’t?”

Aaron joined them at the table. “If he doesn’t then that’s his loss.”

Robert took a deep breath in. “I don’t want him to hate me.”

Vic got up, moved over and hugged her brother. “I love you rob, and he does deep down I know he does.”

Aaron could see the look in his eyes. He didn’t believe that for a second. 

 

. . . 

 

Robert had made his excuse of a headache and went to his room. 

 

Vic and Aaron sat on the sofa. They had made themselves and Robert a cuppa. 

Vic kept looking at Robert’s tea. “Maybe I’ll take it up.”

“Vic, we told him it was here, he’d come down if he wanted it. Just leave him.”

“I can’t believe it.” She sat back in the sofa. “I never thought he was gay.”

“Well maybe he’s not. You know, he could be bisexual.”

“You reckon?”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

“I just wish he’d told me.”

“It’s not always easy.”

 

. . . 

 

It was 1am and Vic had fallen asleep watching a movie on the sofa. 

They still hadn’t heard anything from Robert. 

Aaron put a blanket over Vic and headed upstairs.

He gently knocked on Roberts door. 

“It’s me. Vic’s asleep downstairs.” 

There was no answer. Aaron walked away, but before he got to his door, Robert’s door opened. 

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to, Aaron just walked across the hall and into Roberts room. 

He closed the door behind him, turned round and wrapped his arms across Roberts body. Robert couldn’t hold it in any longer. He began to cry, holding onto Aaron’s hoody like his life depended on it and sobbed into his shoulder. 

After a while Aaron ran his hand over the back of Roberts head and pulled away slightly. “Let’s sit down.”

Robert had stopped crying but he hadn’t let Aaron go. 

They moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He could see Robert’s hands shaking. 

“I know I can’t say a thing to make it better, but Rob, I’m here.”

Robert was thankful. 

“And if your Dad is going to be a complete wanker and throw you out, then I’ll come with you.”

“Don’t talk stupid Aaron.”

“I will.”

“I wouldn’t let you.”

Robert took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to the window. “I don’t regret it. I’m glad he knows.”

Aaron nodded. 

“Thank you, again.”

“Course. I’d never not stick up for you Robert. Especially when he’s saying stuff that’s complete shite.”

Robert leaned forward onto the window sill, stretching his back as he pulled away and sat back on the bed. “My mum would have understood.”

“Rob.” Aaron could see the tears forming in his eyes. 

“I’m fine. I just wish she was here.”

Robert could see the same tears forming in Aaron’s eyes. 

“Oh, god I’m sorry Aaron. I didn’t mean to say..”

“No it’s alright. It’s fine, really.” 

Robert moved and sat next to him, taking his hand. “How did I cope without you.” 

“What?”

“I feel like I couldn’t of done all this without you being here with me.”

“Well I am pretty great.” Aaron joked.

Robert nudged him “shut up.” He said through a laugh. “I’m sorry about…”

“Robert it’s fine. We’ve both lost our mums, you can mention it.”

Aaron looked down at his hand that was covered by Roberts.

Robert followed his eyes. He stroked a thumb across Aaron’s hand. 

“Aaron…”

Aaron looked up. 

Robert moved slowly until his lips connected with Aaron’s. It was the lightest they’d ever kissed. It was a kiss that gave them both so much comfort. 

Robert pulled away slowly and smiled. “I’m not letting him beat me. I can’t.” Robert tried to believe his own words. 

“He’s your dad, he loves you Rob. Maybe give him time.”

“Well he didn’t sound like he needed time. He sounded like he couldn’t handle a son that likes being with lads.”

“I know, but he might come round.”

“Who’s side are you on!?”

“Robert.” Aaron held his thigh “I am on your side.”

Robert stood up sharply. “I’m going out.”

“Out where?!”

“Just out. I need some air.”

Robert left the room and headed downstairs. Aaron just sat there for a few minutes before he got up and went to his room, feeling like he’d just made things worse. 

 

. . .

 

After an hour, Aaron went downstairs. He didn’t see Robert anywhere. 

He went to open the front door when someone opened it before him. 

Jack was standing there, looking worse for wear. “Where is he?”

Aaron swallowed deeply. “He went out.”

“Don’t play dumb with me boy. His car is here!” Jack’s tone was one Aaron didn’t like. 

“He went for a walk.” Aaron wanted to run and find Robert, protect him.

“ROBERT!” Jack shouted. 

Vic woke up. “Dad?”

Jack stormed out the door. 

“Vic, ring Robert. Tell him your dads back and I’ll go and see if I can find him before your dad does.”

Vic looked scared.

“It’s alright. I promise, it’ll be fine.” He reassured her. He grabbed his coat and left out the door. 

 

. . . 

 

Robert felt like his heart had stopped when he heard the loud shout of his dads voice calling his name. His breathing became short. 

 

He knew he had two choices. Run. Or face him. 

He stood up and walked out of the barn he was hiding in. He walked into the yard, in full view of his dad and Aaron. 

 

“What?” Robert said calmly. Just loud enough for Jack to hear him. 

“COME HERE!” Jack shouted and Aaron was terrified of what he was going to do to Robert. 

Robert caught Aaron’s eye, seeing his worry. 

Robert walked closer to his dad. “I’ll leave if that’s what you want.”

His dad stumbled. “I want you to find a nice girl and have some kids.”

Robert just frowned. “Why, To make you feel better?”

“I just don’t want a disappointment.” Jack’s voice was different, like he’d been drinking. 

Aaron’s fist clenched. 

Robert shook his head. He felt his heart break even more. 

“He’s not.” Aaron sad, not far behind Jack. 

Jack spun round. “FUCK OFF. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU.”

“Aaron!” Robert warned. 

“Dad.” Robert walked closer “you’ve never liked me, so this make no difference does it.”

“At least you weren’t ‘one of them’”

Robert felt tears prick his eyes. He took a deep breath and kept his calm. “There is nothing wrong with me. I’m your son and I’m always going to be that. I’m bisexual.”

Aaron felt so proud of him. 

“I’m not ashamed and you shouldn’t be either.”

Jack was not getting any calmer. 

“YOU ARE DISGUSTING!”

Aaron saw the look on Roberts face. “No he’s not. You are.” Aaron said loudly, with anger in his voice. 

Jack turned round. “JUST FUCK OFF AARON. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU.” He shouted. 

Robert could see Aaron, he could tell what Aaron was about to do. He was about to tell him not to when Aaron said it. 

“I’m gay.”

The words effortlessly fell from his mouth, like in that moment it wasn’t a big deal. 

Robert froze, feeling his chest tighten. 

Jack just stared at him. He looked back at Robert and then quickly lunged for Aaron. They both fell to the ground and Jack started hitting him. 

Robert ran over and pushed his dad out the way and off Aaron. 

“Get off me!” Jack got to his feet. “YOU!” He pointed at Aaron. “You made him like this!”

Aaron just frowned. Blood seeping from his nose. 

“You and your.. ways. You’ve made him like this. He was normal before.”

“Dad..”

“No. Get inside Robert.”

Robert went to help Aaron up.

“No. Don’t touch him.” Jack hissed. 

Robert looked at his dad in shock. “What?”

“Leave him here. He’s not welcome in our house.”

Robert almost laughed in disbelief. “You think I’m coming in that house with you and leaving Aaron out here.”

“Yes boy, I do.” Jack looked happy. 

“Well you can think again. I’d rather you stay out here.”

Jack grabbed Robert by the arm. “Listen to me boy. I’m not having him poison your mind anymore. He’s vile.”

Robert ripped his arm away. “You’re the one that’s vile. He’s amazing.”

Aaron got to his feet. He walked close to Robert and stood beside him. 

Robert felt exhausted. He’d given up trying. “I’m not coming back in. I’ll stay in the village.” 

He looked at Aaron. “You want to come with me.”

Aaron smiled. “Yeah.”

Robert looked his dad square in the eye. “If you ever decided to accept me for me, then we can talk but apart from that, I’m not ever coming home.”

Jack looked confused. “Why would you do this to yourself!?”

“Do what?”

“Be that way.”

Aaron sighed. “It’s not a choice Jack. It’s who he is. It’s who I am.”

“Your mother would be ashamed.” Jack beamed with an evil smile at Aaron.

Robert quickly stepped forward. “Don’t you dare. She was a lovely person who was worth 100 of you. She would’ve been so proud of her son. Don’t you fucking dare fill his mind with your messed up thoughts.”

“Oh, a little protective over your boyfriend.” Jack pulled a face “makes me feel sick.”

Robert didn’t want this to escalate anymore. He turned to Aaronband nodded for them to leave. “Come on.”

As they walked to Roberts car, jack shouter at them. 

“I DON’T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU TWO AGAIN!”

“Just ignore him.” Robert whispered. 

As they got in the car, Aaron felt panicked. “Are you sure this is the right thing to do.”

“What else can I do. I’ll text Vic and tell her to just go to bed. I’ll ring her in the morning and explain it all.”

Aaron looked round to see Jack had gone back into the house. “He won’t have a go at Vic will he?.”

Robert shook his head “no.”

 

. . . 

 

 

“Number 27.”

“Thank you.” Robert took the key from the older lady. 

Both of them headed up to their room. “Thank you. I’ll pay you back.” 

“It’s fine Robert.”

“No it’s not. I’ve got savings. I just need to get them.”

“I think I can treat you to a hotel for one night.”

“Thanks.”

 

They got to their room, waking in and closing the door. 

 

Both of them just slowly sitting on the double bed. There was an odd feeling around them. The feeling of the unknown and how this was all going to go. They hadn’t even spoke about what’d just happened and how it changes everything. How Aaron had come out, or where they were going to live. 

Robert looked at Aaron. “I’m scared.” He said bluntly but his voice was weak. “I’m really scared.”


	6. Chapter 6

They both just laid there, staring at the Ceiling. It was still dark and Aaron felt like he could lay there forever, just shut away from everybody else. He looked over to see Robert’s eyes open, focusing on a spec on the painted ceiling. 

“Robert?” He asked softly “You alright?”

He slowly moved his head towards Aaron and nodded. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath in. “Do you think I should leave?”

“Leave?”

“Get away from here. Start new.”

“What do you mean. Like leave Emmerdale?”

“Yeah.” Robert smiled. “Get away from everything and everyone.”

Aaron felt nervous. “What about Vic?”

“She’ll be okay. My dad adores her, he’ll always look after her.”

“She’ll miss you.” 

Aaron wanted to say that he’d miss him too, but he couldn’t say it. 

“I’ll miss her too, but I’m not sure I can stay here.”

Aaron turned his head back to the front. “Right.”

Robert’s hand moved across to Aaron’s. 

“I want you to come with me.”

His head snapped to Roberts. “What?”

“Come with me Aaron. If you want to.”

Aaron pulled his hand away, moved across the bed and sat on the side, facing away from Robert. “You can’t just leave Rob. Makes no sense.”

Robert frowned. “What do I have here?”

“Your family!”

“Victoria is all I have now. She will be absolutely fine without me.”

“So your just going to go and try to find a job somewhere!?”

“Yeah.”

“Doing what?”

“I don’t know yet.”

Aaron got up and looked out the window. “Well maybe you should figure it all out first before you just decide to leave.”

Robert sat up. “If you don’t want to go with me Aaron, you just have to say.”

Aaron opened his mouth but nothing came out.”

“I won’t be mad. I get it.”

Aaron turned round. “I do want to. I want to come with you, but I just don’t want to go somewhere and have no plan.”

“Well maybe we don’t need a plan. Maybe we can just pic a city and go there.”

Aaron half laughed. “Your crazy!”

Robert smiled. He got up and walked over to Aaron, placing his hand on Aaron’s neck. “Aaron. We can do this. Me and you.”

Aaron felt giddy. “Are we… are we..”

“What?”

“Together?”

Robert smiled. “I dunno, are we?”

“I guess not.” Aaron tilted his head. “Well.. no, are we?”

Robert burst out laughing. “Come here for a second.”

Aaron frowned. “What?”

Robert pulled Aaron in, kissing him softly. 

He pulled away, smiling widely. “You make me happy Aaron.”

Aaron moved into Roberts arms. 

. . . 

 

A few hours had passed and the sun was now beginning to rise. 

They hadn’t moved from the bed where they’d been moulded around each other. 

“I can buy us a place.” Aaron said quietly. “I can use the money my mum left me.”

Robert ran a hand through Aaron’s hair. “You can’t do that.”

“Why not. What else are we going to do. We need somewhere to stay.”

“Can you even buy a house before your 18?”

“I dunno. But your 19 so…”

“Well I don’t have enough money for that.”

Aaron huffed. “But I do. I’ll put the money in your name and you can buy it.”

Robert went silent. 

“Robert?”

“Yeah. Yeah.. I just..”

“What?”

“Isn’t that a bit… of a step.”

Aaron looked confused. “A step?”

“Handing over your money.”

“Well I’m not giving it to you.” Aaron laughed. “Just putting in your name so you can buy with it.”

“Right.”

Aaron moved from Robert and sat up. “If this is too much then.. it’s alright.”

Robert sat up and held Aaron’s hand. “It’s not. It makes me excited thinking about it, I just don’t want you to regret it, that’s all.”

“Why would I?”

“Because.. it’s your mums money.”

“She left me that so I could be comfortable and not worry.”

“And you want that with me?”

“Yeah. If you want it too.”

“Course I do.”

They both smiled, leaning into a kiss. 

The kiss deepened and they both knew exactly where it was going. 

“Want a shower?” Robert asked with glazed over eyes.

Aaron smirked. “Well…I am pretty dirty.”

Robert laughed as he got up, taking Aaron’s hand and leading them to the fairly small bathroom in their room. 

 

. . . 

 

Aaron felt like he could feel every part of Roberts body. He was pressed up against the glass shower door as Robert stood behind him, moving his hips at a steady pace. Aaron’s soft moans filled the shower, the hot water and steam making the experience even more pleasurable. Aaron reaches behind to hold Roberts lower back, as the thrusts got faster. 

Robert had his lips connected to Aaron’s neck as he pulled him into his chest. He could feel himself getting close to climaxing so he reached down and held Aaron’s rock hard dick in his hand. Aaron’s moans got deeper and robert began to strip his dick frantically. Aaron’s legs began to shake as he felt his body jolting under the pleasure. 

“Rob.. Robert..”

Robert hand got tighter and faster and his hips slammed into Aaron like he was giving everything he had in that moment to make Aaron feel every part of him. 

Aaron’s whole body was shaking as he tried to hold onto the glass door as his orgasm hit him like lightning. He came hard, clenching around Robert, making the man cry out and come inside Aaron. His head fell to Aaron’s shoulder and his hand fell lose around his pulsing length. 

They were a mess, a sweaty shaking mess. 

“Fuck!” Aaron turned in Roberts arms, feeling Roberts orgasm seeping out of him. It was one of the best feelings he’s ever had. “Kiss me.”

Robert’s eyes where hazy, totally blissed out. He held Aaron’s face with both hand, pulling him into a kiss that was nothing like they’d felt before. There hot, wet bodies became one, as they slowly kissed, all tongue and heat. 

 

. . . 

 

Aaron pulled his jumper on and sat down on the wooden chair at the small desk in their room. 

“So what’s the plan?”

Robert sat on the end of the bed putting his socks on. “We go and see Vic. I need to talk to her and explain myself. I can’t just leave.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“You do still want to leave, Yeah?”

Aaron smiled. “Yeah. You idiot.”

 

. . .

 

“You can’t just leave like this though.”

Vic had met Robert at the village café with instructions to bring them a bag each of their stuff. 

“I have to. I want to.”

“Why. You can work things out with dad. I know you can.”

“I can’t sis. I don’t even want to be around him. The stuff he said to me and Aaron. I just.. I don’t even want to try anymore.”

“But he’s our dad!” Vic was getting upset. 

“He’s never going to be okay with me being bisexual. He’s never going to understand me or Aaron. He doesn’t want us there Vic.”

“I can make him see sense.” She pleaded. 

Robert sighed. He felt awful. 

“Vic, you are my little sister and I love you so much. I will always be there If you need me, I promise. But right now, I need this for me, I have to be the person I want to, and I can’t do that living in that house, or this village. He will always be here, be around and I can’t deal with that. I need to live my life the way I want.”

Vic understood. She wasn’t stupid, she just didn’t want her brother to leave. 

“I love you Vic.” Aaron said with a small smile. 

She half laughed. “And you kept it quiet.” She pointed at her brother. “You too.”

“It all happened so quickly.” 

Vic saw the panic in his eyes.

“I’m happy for you Aaron. I’m not mad.”

“Yeah?”

“Come here.” She pulled Aaron in to a hug. “You’re my best friend Aaron. I love you.”

His heart sank. “I love you too.”

“Just call me, keep me updated on your life.”

“Definitely.”

“All the gossip.” She smiled as she pulled away. “If this one is annoying you.” She shot her eyes at Robert. 

“Cheeky. I’m never annoying.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “He is.”

Vic nodded. “He definitely is.”

They both laughed. 

Robert felt like he was being bombarded. “Leave off.”

Vic’s face went serious. “Just look after each other, Yeah.”

Robert and Aaron gave each other a glance. “We will sis.”

They all stood up. “Whens your train?”

“In 20 minutes. We better get going.”

They all walked outside to wait for the taxi. 

“Did I get everything?” Vic asked looking at their bags. 

“Yeah. Thank you.”

 

The car pulled up. 

Vic started to well up. “Come here.” She gave them both a hug. “Be safe.”

They got into the car, waving as they went. 

 

The sigh from both men made them look at each other. 

“She’ll be alright, won’t she?” Robert asked as he looked back. 

“She’ll be amazing.”

Robert gave a smile as he leant in and kissed Aaron’s cheek. “This is crazy!”

Aaron huffed out a laugh. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this at some point, but for now I’m leaving it here. Thank you for reading and your lovely comments. :)


End file.
